Halloween con Inuyasha
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: Esta es una noche de brujas en la época antigua, veamos que pasa con nuestros chicos de la época antigua... que clase de sorpresas nos traera


Inuyasha.

Cuentitos de terror:

Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

-Hola inufans, otakus, mangakas, o fanficcionistas soy su autora amai hiragizawa perdonenme por el retraso de 7 meses sin subir nada es que no tenia internet pero ya estoy aquí así que disfruten la lectura, les traigo un fic de la primera noche de brujas de inuyasha y sus amigos y conmigo claro jajá- n.n

Era medio día cuando la chica salía de una tienda, caminaba por una calle hasta encontrarse con una chica de segundo de secundaría.

-Aome… aome- gritaba.

-Ah… amai te estaba buscando ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto.

-Sí apenas salí del instituto, sabes encontré algo muy lindo en una tienda-

-Enserio y ¿qué es?- pregunto sonriente.

-Los chicos de la época antigua- conteste.

-¿Enserio?, n.n…. ¿Los chicos de la época antigua?- dijo confundida O.o

-No, digo que los chicos de la época antigua están justo ahí- dije apuntando hacia ellos que estaban rodeados de chicas haciéndoles preguntas tontas.

-¿Te decoloras el cabello?-pregunto una chica.

-No, es natural- dijo fastidiado akago.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de tus ojos?- pregunto otra.

-No… son así desde que nací-dijo aoi algo irritado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo otra.

-Ah inuyasha- respondió el perro-bestia.

-¿Cuál es tu número?-

-¿Número?- respondió naraku que ya de plano no entendía.

-¿Tienes novia? Porque yo estoy libre- le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños.

-Sí… sí tengo novia se llama kanna- contesto hakudoshi algo presionado.

-Ay rayos todos están ocupados- renegó la chica y a haku le salió una gotita.

Las chicas estaban encantadas con los 7 jóvenes ahí y sus cualidades tan...tan…inusuales.

-¿Son sus disfraces para el día de brujas?- pregunto una chica.

-¿Disfraces?- dijeron aoi, sesshomaru.

-¿Día de brujas?- pregunto miroku.

-Eres tan lindo, no podríamos salir- pregunto la chica.

-¿Salir?- decía Inuyasha.

-Aome tenemos que hacer algo los ahogaran con esas preguntas- dije.

-Sí, ya sé… oigan el centro comercial da rebajas- grito aome y todas las chicas voltearon y salieron corriendo rápidas como gacelas hacia él centro comercial.

-Uff vaya que las chicas de su mundo son muy raras-dijo naraku.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntamos eufóricas.

-Pues nos aburrimos y decidimos ver que hacían- respondió miroku al tiempo que miraba a una joven que pasaba por ahí y en seguida recibía un zape de parte de inu.

-¿Y todos estaban aburridos?- pregunte con una cara de "¿enserio?"

-A unos nos trajeron a la fuerza- grito haku.

Regresaron a casa de aome a esperarnos mientras nosotras fuimos de compras para el día de brujas en la época antigua, al regresar nos encontramos con otra sorpresa.

-Ya llegamos- dijimos al entrar a la casa.

-Hola- saludaron.

-Aaa… que hacen aquí- pregunto aome espantada.

-Solo venimos para ver cómo estaban- dijo kagura.

-Y para asegurarnos de que los chicos no los metieran en problemas- comento sango.

-Bueno al menos ellas tienen una mejor excusa- dijo aome.

-¿Y para qué es todo eso?- pregunto inuyasha viendo sospechosamente nuestras bolsas de compras.

-Pues son… decoraciones y disfraces para la fiesta- respondí.

-¿Cuál fiesta?- pregunto naoki.

-Pues el del día de brujas por supuesto- contesto aome.

-Y… ¿Qué es el día de brujas?- pregunto sesshomaru.

-Pues… es un día donde las personas se disfrazan de monstruos y cuentas historias de terror y hacen fiestas y también salen a pedir dulces- respondimos con ojitos esperanzados.

-Si tú y yo soy un medio demonio- decía inuyasha mientras se reía.

-Inuyasha si eres un medio demonio- respondió miroku ¬¬.

-Ah… aguafiestas- dijo enojado.

-Bueno dejen de pelearse, eso suena divertido- dijo kanna.

-Sí, y donde será la fiesta- pregunto rin.

-En la época antigua- respondimos.

-Vaya sería muy divertido y ¿se disfrazaran?- pregunto sango.

-Sí, aquí los traemos- dijimos mientras les mostrábamos unos trajes de color rojo y azul con unas diademas que tenían orejas una de perro y otras de gato, junto con uñas postizas largas como las de inuyasha.

-Y ¿de qué son los disfraces?- pregunto naoki al ver los vestidos un poco similares a los del Japón antiguo.

-Pues seremos como inuyasha y aoi- contestamos y los chicos se alarmaron.

-¿Qué?- dijeron consternados.

-Sí, y podemos conseguir trajes para ustedes- contesto aome- podrían… vestirse como lo hacen aquí sería diferente no creen-

-No-dijeron akago y hakudoshi.

-Claro- dijeron las demás.

Pasamos el día siguiente buscando ropa para las demás chicas y todos los chicos claro que el de ellos fue mucho más difícil y al terminar quedamos satisfechos.

-No sé qué creer- decía haku mientras veía su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, unos converse de color morado y una playera blanca que decía en Japonés Hakudoshi.

-A mí me gusta- dijo akago viendo su ropa que en su caso en unas bermudas cafés, tenis azules y una camisa de cuello café.

-Aome enserio porque lo escogiste- decía inuyasha (la ropa de inu se las dejare a su imaginación igual que la de sesshomaru y miroku).

-Oh… me queda genial- decía sango.

-Que linda te ves con esa blusa negra y ese pantalón ajustado amarillo- dijo aome.

-Es… nuevo- dijo kanna que Vestía una blusa de un tirante gris, también unos guantes de diferente tamaño de color gris y un short de color negro con tenis de igual color.

-Jajá… bueno hoy es la noche de brujas y hay que preparar la casa- conteste.

-Y ¿cuál es la casa en la que haremos la fiesta?- pregunto naraku mirando su traje morado adaptado a la época actual.

-Pues en la casa de inuyasha y aome- respondió naoki en tono de obviedad e inuyasha al escuchar estas palabras enfureció.

-¿Qué? de ninguna manera- grito.

-Ya inuyasha solo estarán 500 personas ahí- dijo aome.

-Solo 500 eh- dijo aoi.

Al llegar ahí pusimos mano de obra y todo salió como esperábamos.

-Qué linda fiesta- dijo kagura a aome.

-Sí... aunque quisiera que haya asistido más gente- grito ya que la música estaba demasiado alta.

-Como odio estas cosas…- decía haku.

-Vamos hakudoshi no seas tan…- kanna trataba de buscar las palabras correctas pero akago se le adelanto.

-No seas tan aguafiestas- le dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste engendro?- grito furioso el niño.

-Akago… deja de molestar a hakudoshi- regaño kanna sentándose al lado de haku y tomando su mano.

-Sí, sí como digas… lo único bueno que ha hecho mi hermano fue pedirte que fueras su novia… que le viste a mi hermano- comento akago.

-Pues… es lindo, y e… pues también es muy comprensivo- dijo.

-Jajá… hakudoshi comprensivo… no me hagas reír, hakudoshi no comprende ni a una ardilla- se burla akago mientras rin se acercaba.

-Lo dices como si tú fueras muy comprensivo- comento.

-Claro que soy, siempre te escucho- respondió.

-Sí… tanto que siempre metes a naraku en conversaciones que ni al caso- dijo haku.

-Sí, naraku siempre está metido en líos…-dijo mientras veía volar a una mosca-… bueno además, kanna sabias que hakudoshi tiene un diario donde escribe lo enamorado que esta de ti-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- grito furioso.

-No lo sabía, pero ahora así- dijo en tono burlón.

-Akago- grito sonrojándose levemente.

-No es mi culpa que hagas mal las cosas- se defendió.

-Así… pues sabes lo único que has hecho mal- le dijo el albino a su hermano.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Nacer- contesto con fastidio.

-Tal vez no hubiera nacido si no fuera porque el bebito se dejo cortar en dos- grito enojado.

-Lo hice por hacerle caso a tu padre, por eso hasta hoy sigo siendo miserable en ese sentido… nunca pedí cuidar a un mocoso-

-El que está cuidando a un mocoso eres tú- ¬¬

-Vamos a bailar naraku- dijo naoki.

-Es que yo…- trato de decir pero naoki lo jalo hacia la pista de baile.

-Vamos inuyasha… diviértete-le dijo aome.

-Y como me voy a divertir si…- no pudo seguir porque aome lo abrazo para bailar una canción lenta.

Al dar las 12 todos se habían ido y llego la hora de la parte divertida.

-Oigan ya dieron las doce hay que contar historias de terror- recomendó naoki.

-Yo sé una y paso apenas hace una semana…era una noche oscura… kanna, akago, hakudoshi, naoki y yo nos habíamos dormido-

_**(Historia sin título)**_

_**By: naraku**_

_**La noche era aterradora, pero solo duro unas horas ya era de día y dos jóvenes salían de su habitación, naoki pasaba por la cocina, ellos se hicieron presentes.**_

_**-Aaa…chicos… me espantaron por lo menos péinense antes de salir- regaño naoki.**_

_**FIN.**_

Naraku termino su historia y en seguida recibió un golpe de los dos albinos.

-Auch… pues que hice solo conté una historia- se quejo.

-Eso no fue una historia… eso fue un accidente que paso la semana anterior y ni siquiera dio miedo- le conteste.

-Yo también tengo una- dijo akago mientras se sentaban en circulo y se empezaban a escuchar truenos.

-Esta historia fue real...- dijo comenzando a contar-… era una noche lluviosa…-

_**Perro-duende**_

_**By: akago.**_

_**Una chica llamada rin caminaba en una calle mientras llovía, sus padres le habían dicho que no cruzara la vieja mansión porque un… un…**_

-Un ¿qué?- pregunto desesperado sesshomaru.

-Un perro… un perro-duende- dijo (¬¬).

_**Porque un perro-duende atacaba y se comía a las niñas y niños que entraran a la casa de su amo sesshomaru, esta niña fue a casa de una de sus amigas kanna y al regresar le dio curiosidad entrar, cuando iba a entrar alguien se le acerca lentamente hasta que toca su hombro y un relámpago cae para ver que era kanna la que estaba ahí.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? sabes que no podemos entrar- dijo kanna.**_

_**-Lo siento pero es que me da mucha curiosidad, ¿será que el perro-duende sea real?- dijo viendo hacia la casa.**_

_**-No lo sé, dicen que se ha comido a muchos niños y niñas pero no quisiera averiguarlo- dijo algo asustadiza.**_

_**-Vamos por favor- suplico.**_

_**-Bueno- contesto y entraron al abrir la puerta se empezaron a escuchar los ruidos de una bestia y de la oscuridad salió un monstruo perro con orejas y nariz de duende.**_

_**-Aaa…- gritaron y fueron comidas por el perro-duende y nadie las volvió a ver.**_

_**FIN.**_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta a inu se le cayó su malvavisco derretido.

-¿Qué fue eso? Creí que dijiste que era real- pregunto naraku.

-Y lo es ¿por qué? No les gusto- pregunto el niño menor extrañado.

-No es solo que… de donde rayos sacaste un perro-duende- grito molesta rin.

-¿Acaso muto o los cruzaste?- pregunto molesto Haku.

-Bueno no siempre debe creerme- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ah… alguien tienen una buena historia aunque sea inventada- pregunto sango.

-Bueno yo…-

-Nada de esa clase de historias miroku- regaño la chica por lo que el monje se quedo callado.

-Yo tengo una que vi en la época actual- dijo kanna.

-Bueno si no queda opción- decía inu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito kanna.

-dije que…-

-Inuyasha- dijo hakudoshi mandándole una mirada asesina.

-Bueno la historia que vi fue…-

_**Brujas de la antigüedad.**_

_**By: kanna.**_

_**Se dice que en los pueblos más antiguos los aldeanos creían que las brujas eran malas y pertenecían a la magia negra.**_

_**-Bien cálmense todo el mundo aún queda una bruja por condenar si alguien sabe su paradero que hable ahora o calle para siempre- decía el alcalde aoi.**_

-Sango cuando dijiste que podía ser inventada te excediste- dijo inuyasha.

-Shhh… inuyasha- dijo aome.

-Cállate bestia pulgosa- dijo haku.

-A quien le dices bestia pulgosa niño malcriado- grito enojado.

-A ti perro sucio- le contesto.

-Así… pues ahora veras engendro del demonio- dijo inuyasha.

-Oigan a mí no me metan- se quejo naraku.

-Ya, ya dejen de pelearse- les dije apartándolos- kanna puedes continuar con tu historia ñn-

_**-Yo he de acusar a kagura de ese crimen- sentencio un el doctor del pueblo hakudoshi.**_

_**-¿Yo?, ni siquiera conozco esa frase no soy bruja- sentencio firmemente.**_

_**-Alguien más lo cree- dijo aoi.**_

_**-Yo la he visto haciendo brujería- dijo una aldeana.**_

_**-Amai… n.n… ah sí, tu amai ¿la has visto?-**_

_**-Sí, estoy segura de que ella le ha hecho un hechizo a mi hermana sango, ahora ella no puede hablar- dijo llorando.**_

_**-Traedla aquí para su castigo- sentencio.**_

_**-No déjenme, suéltenme- gritaba desesperada a los guardias.**_

_**-Lo siento son ordenes del alcalde- dijeron naraku y naoki.**_

_**La subieron por el escenario donde acabarían con su vida, después de la ejecución se retiraron a sus casa pero las noches a partir de esa eran horribles y tenebrosas, los gritos de aquella mujer se escuchaban por todo el pueblo y en ellas se escuchaba como pasaba por cada casa hasta que una mañana, hakudoshi fue a visitar al alcalde aoi para su chequeo cuando entro vio la terrible escena de él muerto y con su sangre habían escrito "nunca maten a una bruja".**_

_**FIN.**_

-Glup…- aoi trago saliva mientras temblaba abrazado como conejo asustado a mí-… kanna que… que imaginación… quien te la conto- decía mientras temblaba.

-Nadie la vi en ese especial de terror en la época actual… dijo que generaría traumas pero no tengo ninguno- explico.

-Tal vez tu no pero… otros sí- dijo aun temblando.

-Ahora sí estuvo buena- decía naoki.

-Mmm… fue interesante- dijo sesshomaru.

-Me gusto la ultima parte pero en vez de aoi sería inuyasha- dijo haku feliz por imaginarse esa escena mientras abrazaba a kanna.

-Pequeño demonio- dijo enojado inuyasha.

-Bueno alguien más…-dijo kagura.

-Mmm… yo tengo una también- dijo sesshomaru muy serio.

De repente todas las luce se apagaron y se escucharon truenos todas nosotras gritamos y nos aferramos a lo que pudimos.

-A… aome… me… a… asfixias- decía inuyasha.

-Aaa…- gritaron.

-Hakudoshi…Inuyasha… Miroku… Sesshomaru… Aoi… Akago… Naraku…- gritaban las chicas mientras abrazaban fuertemente a los chicos.

-Kanna… de… déjame…res…pirar-haku se estaba poniendo morado.

-Me muero… me muero- dijo miroku ya que sango lo había apretado tanto que hasta veía angelitos.

-Chicas… cálmense… solo se fue la luz- decía el pobre de naraku.

-¿Enserio?... no hay monstros- pregunte.

-Te juro que no... Hay… mi vida se me va- contesto aoi.

-¿Están seguros?- preguntaron kanna y rin.

-Totalmente bebé- dijeron los hermanos que tenían la voz más aguda que de costumbre.

-Ah… muy bien- dijimos y los soltamos, todos los chicos trataban de de agarrar aire por el tiempo en que no los dejamos respirar, después encendieron una lámpara.

-Ejem…ejem… como decía yo también tengo una historia había pasado en la época actual no hace más de un mes…-

-Oye en la época actual- pregunto naraku extrañado.

-Sí, lo vi en la caja eléctrica esa a la que le dicen televisión- contesto- como decía no había pasado más de un mes…-

_**La muñeca.**_

_**By: Sesshomaru.**_

_**Una joven acababa de cumplir 15 años su nombre era kagura, sus amigas le habían regalado muchas cosas, sango le regalo nuevos bolsos, kanna le regalo pinturas y maquillaje, naoki le dio un nuevo kit de belleza, pero su tío naraku le regalo algo inusual; la muñeca era de porcelana, el regalo del tío naraku no le había gustado así que la puso en el ático.**_

_**-Ash, como se le ocurre a mí tío naraku regalarme esta muñeca-dijo mientras caminaba hacía el ático.**_

_**-A dónde vas kagura- pregunto una de sus primas de nombre rin.**_

_**-Voy a dejar esto en el ático- respondió.**_

_**-¿Por qué?- pregunto la segunda prima de nombre amai.**_

_**-Porque yo ya no juego con ellas y ya váyanse a dormir que ya es tarde y mis papás van a matarme si no están dormidas- regaño.**_

_**-Y por qué habríamos de hacerte caso- preguntaron sus hermanos menores hakudoshi y akago.**_

_**-Vamos tía aome y tío inuyasha no le dirán nada a mi papá- contesto rin.**_

_**-Además mí papá se molestaría si supiera lo que hiciste con la muñeca que te regalo según yo es de nuestra mamá- dijo amai.**_

_**-Es cierto kagura- dijo akago.**_

_**-Naoki y naraku no se enteraran así que si le van con el chisme estarán en problemas- les dijo y siguió su camino hacia el ático, esa noche se escuchaban ruidos por todo el ático, eran como pasos que se escuchaban kagura los oyó y pensó que alguien habría entrado así que prendió las luces de su cuarto y abrió la puerta entonces la vio caminando por el pasillo, rápidamente cerró la puerta, al día siguiente estaba asustada.**_

_**-¿Qué tienes kagura?- pregunto aome.**_

_**-Ella estaba caminando por la noche- dijo espantada.**_

_**-Jajá son tonterías a quien viste caminado por la noche a tus primas o tus hermanos- dijo inuyasha.**_

_**-No a la muñeca- contesto.**_

_**-Seguramente lo soñaste sobrina- dijo naoki.**_

_**-A lo mejor y todavía estabas cansada por tu fiesta- dijo naraku.**_

_**-Es enserio yo la puse en el ático y…-**_

_**-Donde- dijeron los cuatro.**_

_**-Se quemo sola- dijeron rin y amai.**_

_**-Ahora si nosotros no dijimos nada kagura- dijo hakudoshi.**_

_**-Es cierto- contesto akago.**_

_**-Ay está bien la puse en el ático-**_

_**-Aurita mismo vas a bajarla jovencita- dijo aome.**_

_**Esa misma noche el tío naraku le conto sus razones para que kagura quisiera la muñeca pero ella se negó, ya que al no quererla ella busca venganza así que esa noche kagura la dejo en el sótano, a la mitad de la noche kagura oye que golpean su puerta, va hasta la entrada y no ve nada al voltearse ve ahí sentada a la muñeca se asusta y trata de huir pero la muñeca la tira y la arrastra hasta el fondo del cuarto oscuro.**_

_**FIN.**_

-Naraku si tú me regalas una muñeca te juro que te mato- grito kagura.

-Ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerlo- dijo con miedo.

-Aunque lo hicieras la hubiera quemado- comento sesshomaru.

-Bueno ya… una historia más… quien la cuenta- pregunto akago.

-Yo tengo una historia, de donde vengo hay muchas- dije muy contenta.

-Dicen que sus historias son muy… horribles- comento aome.

-Ja… por favor… ni dan miedo sus historias…-dijo Inu.

-Así, bueno vamos a ver si la mía lo hace dice así… era una mujer que vivía en un pueblo…-

_**La mujer de blanco.**_

_**By: amai**_

_**La mujer era muy hermosa todo mundo la quería su nombre era naoki, todo hombre la volteaba a ver donde fuera, tenía 3 hijos rin, hakudoshi y akago, un buen día la mujer se cruzo con un hombre apuesto de nombre naraku; él había llegado al pueblo y era la primera vez que la veía.**_

_**-Muy bueno días mi hermosa dama- le dijo.**_

_**-Buenos días señor…- se detuvo al no poder saber su nombre.**_

_**-Naraku… mi nombre es naraku… puede ser tan amable de decirme tan hermoso nombre a tan hermosa criatura- pregunto.**_

_**-Ah… mi… mi nombre es naoki- contesto y de la nada aparecieron 3 niños corriendo.**_

_**-Vaya… y estos pequeñines- pregunto el viajero sorprendido.**_

_**-Ellos son mis hijos… rin, hakudoshi y akago- respondió.**_

_**-Es un placer señor- dijeron los tres.**_

_**La mujer quedo enamorada de los encantas de aquel viajero, quedo tan enamorada que ya solo se ocupaba de él y se había olvidado completamente de sus hijos, un día el hombre se le acerco a la mujer y le dijo:**_

_**-Naoki… hazme un favor- le dijo.**_

_**-¿Qué favor mi amor?- pregunto con ternura.**_

_**-Quita a esos niños de mi camino… estaremos juntos por siempre- respondió él-Piénsalos quedaríamos solo nosotros dos- dijo y fue tan convincente que ella acepto, lo primero sería deshacerse de rin.**_

_**-Hija… podrías darte la vuelta quiero hacerte unas coletas- dijo muy contenta.**_

_**-Sí… claro mamá- ella se volteo y su madre cambio la mirada por una seria, sacando un cuchillo lo clavo en la espalda de la niña, el siguiente sería hakudoshi.**_

_**-Hakudoshi cava un hueco necesito plantar un árbol muy frondoso-el chico solo asintió y empezó al terminar su trabajo la madre lo vio lo bastante profundo y en un acto lo arrojo y lo sepulto, el chico decía que se detuviera pero era demasiado tarde.**_

_**El siguiente fue akago que jugando en la corriente su madre lo cargo y el niño solo lloraba porque lo soltaran, ella lo lanzo desde lo alto de una cascada donde cayó sobre rocas hasta que su cuerpo se perdió en el agua, cuando volvió con naraku en un acto de descuido él la mato dejándola así en el suelo; él huyendo y el alma de ella llorando por sus hijos.**_

_**FIN.**_

-Y esa historia es cierta- pregunto naraku aterrado.

-Mm… algunos dicen haberla visto- dije con ironía

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmado.

-No dio tanto miedo- comento Inu, escondido detrás de aome.

Alzando la ceja y sonriendo les dije-Ay no la mujer de blanco…- grite e Inuyasha y Naraku saltaron a los brazos de naoki y aome.

-¿Dónde… dónde?- dijeron espantados.

-Jajá…-empezamos a reír- era una broma miedosos- conteste.

-Me das vergüenza Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Cállate sesshomaru- dijo molesto.

-Y dices que nosotros somos los niños naraku- comento akago.

-Cállense si no quieren que los castigue engendros- comento furioso.

-Sí tú… como te hacemos mucho caso- dijeron.

-Bueno, bueno…parece que ya es hora de dormir- dijo aome viendo que eran las 2 de la mañana.

-Creo que tienes…- dije pero entonces se escucharon ruidos en los cuartos donde teníamos planeado dormir cada uno.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto rin.

-La mujer de blanco- gritaron Inuyasha y Naraku.

-Tranquilos miedosos, esa historia solo existe en México par de retrasados- regañe.

-Cálmense seguro que fue el viento- aseguro miroku.

-Así, pues no creo que el viento camine-dijo aoi.

-Ok caminemos… seguro y son ¿ratones?- decía sango.

Caminaron hacía sus habitaciones y revisaron cada una con su lámpara.

-Aquí no hay nada- dijeron aome e inuyasha.

-Aquí tampoco- dijimos aoi y yo.

-Despejado- dijeron kagura y sesshomaru.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada-nada dijeron akago y rin.

-Mi… miroku que… es eso que se mueve- dijo sango.

-No lo sé- contesto y al apuntar se ve a un pequeño monstruo con ojos brillantes esculcando en su habitación.

-Un monstruo- dijeron todos y comenzaron a correr a todas direcciones.

-Aaa… que alguien nos ayude- grito rin y de pronto sintió que alguien la jalo y le tapo la boca.

-Shhh… soy yo akago no hagas ruido- le comento bajito, en eso se acercan a ver donde se había ido el monstro.

-Creo que ya se fue- susurro rin.

-Echémosle otro vistazo- recomendó y cuando voltearon estaba justo al lado de ellos por lo cual se espantaron y gritaron mientras salían corriendo.

-Tranquila amai… todo está bien no nos encontrara aquí- me dijo aoi, nosotros estábamos escondidos en un armario de uno de los cuartos, entonces se escucha que entran.

-Está aquí- le susurre, de pronto se abren las rendijas del armario.

-Aaa…- gritamos, y resulto que eran kanna y hakudoshi.

-Nos espantaron- reclamo haku.

-Nosotros también- dijo aoi, pero nos escondimos los cuatro porque escuchamos unos pasos.

-Sesshomaru… la lámpara ya no funciona estamos a oscuras- dijo kagura mientras subían a uno de los cuartos.

-Rayos… no te preocupes…- le contesto.

-Solo son sesshomaru y kagura- dijo kanna y salimos alumbrando con la lámpara.

En una de esas el monstruo perseguía a aome y está se cayó y el monstruo estaba cerca se paro en sima de ella y…. la luz volvió para revelar que era…

-¿Shippo?- dijimos todos saliendo de nuestros escondites.

-Si me preguntaba si no tenían una colcha de más, los fui a buscar pero como no los encontré pues… estaba buscando en su habitación… ¿por qué huyen de mí?- pregunto el pequeño zorrito.

-Vaya menos mal- dije.

-Ahora si todos a dormir- dijo kanna.

-Aome-dijo inu.

-Mm… ¿qué?-

-Tengo miedo-decía temblando.

-Rin, rin-decía moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿Akago?, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo algo cansada.

-Es que… es que…-

-Tenías miedo verdad-

-Ah… u. u… sí- contesto resignado.

Al día siguiente:

Un albino se levantaba de su cama.

-Ah… fue una larga noche- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos, en eso oye que tocan la puerta.

-Hakudoshi… vamos a…Aaa- grito kanna al ver tremendo desastre- escuche ruidos pero no pensé que terminara tan mal-

-Este… kanna… bebé…sabes que cuando sueño algo que me gusta soy sonámbulo- dijo defendiéndose.

-Otra vez soñaste que estabas ahorcando a inuyasha- pregunto en tono cansado.

-Si- le contesto u. u- vamos a desayunar- sugirió.

-Naraku… vas Aaa… ay me espantaste… porque te pones esa peluca- regaño naoki al ver a naraku con los pelos parados.

-No es peluca así se ve mi cabello cuando me levanto- dijo con tono inocente O.o

Todos fueron a desayunar y se arreglaron como de costumbre.

-que rico- decía inuyasha disfrutando sus hot cake-aome échale más miel- exigió.

-Si… aquí está la miel- dijo mientras derramaba la miel sobre su cabeza.

-Ay aome que haces- grito enojado.

-Tú qué haces exigiéndome- regaño.

-Fue genial la noche-dijo naoki.

-A mí me pareció tenebrosa- comento naraku.

-Mm… lo único que me gusto fue la historia de kanna, sesshomaru y amai-dijo haku.

-Lo de kanna te lo pasó porque es tu noviecita pero lo de los demás… me sorprendes hermano- dijo akago.

-Bueno todos estamos de acuerdo que la noche de terror fue genial… también estamos de acuerdo en que la historia de akago fue horrenda y no en el sentido de terror- explico rin.

-SÍ- contestaron.

-¿Qué tuvo de malo mi historia?- se quejaba el niño menor.

-hay que hacerlo cada año- comento kagura.

-No…-gritaron los chicos.

-Bien lectores aquí termina esto de la noche de brujas, nos vemos en el siguiente fic- se despide la autora.

FIN


End file.
